everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 2
Characters from fairy tales *Adamantios Chrysomallis (son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa) *Anthime Zinzolantin (son of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; younger brother of Polyxene) *Baran Boran (son of the youngest prince from The Storm Fiend) *Bethany Rabbitt (daughter of the priness from The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress) *Demet Nartanesi (daughter of Nar-tanesi from The Magic Hair-Pins) *Eudoxie Anura (daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere) *Fiacre Prudhomme (son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon) *Firmin Grenouille (son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere) *Foivos Iliopoulos (son of Letiko from The Sunchild) *Humbert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); older twin brother of Lambert) *Ippolita Bellone (daughter of Fanta-Ghirò and the king from Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful) *Jules Marmoisan (son of Leonore from Marmoisan; older twin brother of Julie) *Julie Marmoisan (daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan; younger twin sister of Jules) *Lambert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); younger twin brother of Humbert) *Lelio Colombo (son of Filadoro and Nardo Aniello from The Dove) *Marcel Pigeon (son of Constancia and Constancio from The Pigeon and the Dove) *Mario Di Legno (son of Wooden Maria) *Mitra Bandar (son of Prince Monkey and Princess Jahuran from The Monkey Prince) *Nancy Catt (daughter of Catskin) *Polyxene Zinzolantin (daughter of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; older sister of Anthime) *Pushpa Sabr (daughter of the princess and Prince Sabr from The Fan Prince) *Selina Catt (daughter of Little Catskin) *Trofimo Pulce (son of Porziella from The Flea) *Valeria Costanza (daughter of Costanza and Cacco from Costanza/Costanzo) *Ximena Tortilla (daughter of the woodcutter and his wife from The Day It Snowed Tortillas) *Ylenia Piovra (daughter of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; older twin sister of Yuri) *Yuri Piovra (son of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; younger twin brother of Ylenia) *Zulkarnain Macan (son of Zeineb and Leopard from Princess Zeineb and King Leopard) Characters from other sources *Arcadio Escobar (son of the sweeper from The Bells) *Calisto Carau (successor of the boy from the legend of the Carau) *Colby Medek (son of the beekeper from The Beekeeper) *Foka Kotikov (son of Kotick from The Jungle Book) *Gennady Klykov (son of Sea Vitch from The Jungle Book) *Illarion Lamantin (son of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; younger brother of Pelageya) *Imelda Quemada (daughter of Dona Beatrice and Don Martin from the Legend of the Calle de la Quemada) *Juan Armijo (grandson of El Armado from the Legend of the Callejón del Armijo) *Karol Balladynski (son of Balladyna) *Kazbek Farfallov (son of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; younger brother of Shamset) *Matryona Morzhova (daughter of the walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Pelageya Lamantina (daughter of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; older sister of Illarion) *Roberto Joya (nephew of Dona Ysabel from The Legend) *Savannah Shoemaker (daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe) *Shamset Farfallova (daughter of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; older sister of Kazbek) *Vadim Plotnikov (son of the carpenter from The Walrus and the Carpenter) Category:Subpages